Cabin Love
by SigmaStar79
Summary: A quick little story i made up for Mike and KAte lovers. Enjoy hehe!


Cabin Love

Mike/Kate

Rated M

Caution this a heavy M rating, and my first attempt at posting a Mike/Kate Fic. any advice is appericated

Mike was doing paperwork when there was a knock on his cabin door.

"Come in"

Buffer quickly put his head inside the cabin door and asked the captain was he busy, which Mike responded no. Buffer walked in nervously and shut the door. As Mike turned in his chair, he noticed Buffer was looking nervous, which was unusual for the man.

"Buffer what wrong mate?"

Buffer swallowed hard, as he knew what he was going to say was probably going to get him in trouble, but knowing he was caught, he knew he had to come clean.

"I was going to get the XO for watch and, um, I sort of walked in on her in her cabin"

Mike quietly chuckled in his head, what could possibly be bothering the man so much about fetching Kate for her watch.

"I don't see a problem Buffer"

"I saw her naked sir"

Now Mike had to shake his head quickly to relieve himself of the picture in his head. Kate, His Kate, naked in her cabin, and Buffer had seen her.

"Did she see you?"

Buffer swallowed quickly as he knew what he was going to say next was the worst part and prayed to anyone listening for the strength to continue.

"No sir, but um, she was, um…."

Mike was starting to get frustrated, if Kate didn't see him then why come to him about it.

"Spit it out Buff, if she didn't see you then..."

"She was masturbating sir"

Now that got Mike's attention. Kate was doing something private and he now knew what a sight Buffer had seen. Hell, he was trying hard not to become hard there in front of Buffer.

"Go to the Bridge, I'll go get the X, don't worry about anything"

"Yes sir" Buffer said quickly and left the room. Mike had to catch his breathe before getting up and walking towards Kate's cabin. He found himself getting ready to knock when he heard her quite moans comes from inside. Mike closed his eyes and tried to not imagine what was happening on the other side of the door, but lost all control once he heard her whimper and whisper his name. Mike quickly but quietly slipped into the room, to a sight he hadn't seen in 6 years. Kate was on her rack, one hand between her legs, the other hand massaging her right breast as she desperately seeked completion. It was too much for Mike, as he locked the door and quickly undressed.

His cock was hard, poised and ready as he watched Kate's fingers move more frantically and he knew it was time. He was at her rack his 3 steps, lowered himself and kissed her. Kate was shocked that the lips she had be imagining a moment ago were now real, and she moaned as she felt him move over her. She moved her fingers just in time as she felt his cock at her entrance, and he kissed her hard as he thrust inside her. Kate screamed in pleasure as Mike pistioned in and out of her, harder and faster than the last and as she looked into his eyes, she knew in an instance he had felt the same way she did.

"Kate, oh my God Kate, you feel so good"

"Mike, oh god Mike, don't stop"

He grabbed her behind her shoulders and thrust into her as hard as he could as he felt her start to tighten around him. He needed this, he needed her and nothing was ever going to stop him again from having what was his. He was so close but he wanted her to come first.

"Come for me Kate, I want to hear you scream my name as I bring you pleasure"

At the moment, Kate screamed into Mike's Mouth as her hit her peak, which brought Mike to his earth shattering Orgasm. She felt him thrust in one last time as he filled her to the rim with his seed and she couldn't help but moan loudly once more, relishing in the feeling of him inside of her. As they quickly came back to reality, both holding on to one another, Mike looked into her eyes and saw the love and devotion in hers and knew what he had to do. As he leaned in to kiss her once more, he quietly whispered…

"I love you Kate Flynn and I can't wait intil we are back on shore, because I'm doing this all over again, again and again"

Kate shuddered at the promise he made not even realizing he had said Flynn and not McGregor.


End file.
